


影子爱人

by atino29



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atino29/pseuds/atino29
Summary: 背道而驰却又似是而非。
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin





	影子爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文。I still don't hate it.

影子爱人

——楔子

再过两个小时。

A面·沈昌珉·8年

上个月，我和认识了8年的他分手了。14岁的时候就认识了的，18岁的时候开始交往的，一起生活了6个年头的那个人，我和他分手了。在交往的4年中，像家常便饭一样朋友玩笑着或严肃地提出这个可能性，所以当这个可能性变成现实的时候，我觉得“啊，被说对了。”是这种程度的不甘心一样的心情。分手的决定不是面对面达成共识的，他打电话过来，说：“你既然不愿意跟我一起走，我想也许分手会比较好。”我说：“是么。”他笑，说：“沈昌珉你想听什么版本的下一句。“我说：“说一句我没听过的。”他说：“太难了，我能挑最俗的么。”我说：“那你别说了，我怕听了胃疼。“他说：“那我能听一次么。”我说：“太难了，我没有你那么俗。“他说：“那好吧沈昌珉，你就欠着吧。等你什么时候觉得想把我欠你的那一拳还给我的时候。”我说：“嗯，慢慢等，别急。”

我其实不觉得他欠我一拳，就算他真亏欠我也不会是因为他提出分手。我其实，理解他的决定。我们都是爱情和面包里选择面包的人。只不过我们原来分吃一个面包，现在不了。

他搬家之后我去过一次他家，他不在，他的双胞胎哥哥在。他哥哥邀我去转一圈看一眼的，我当时很闲，就说好。到了之后他哥哥特热情地拉着我转了一圈，简直就好像是电视上搞得那种明星宿舍介绍，巨细无遗把能说得全说了。转完一整圈，他哥哥问我：“觉得怎么样？“我说：“嗯挺有他的风格的。”哥哥问我：“那如果你住的话怎么样。“我说：“床有点短。”

我其实有点不清楚去参观这个想法到底是谁先想出来的，他、他哥哥，还是其实是我。但我觉得挺好玩的，就跟看样板间似的，一点儿也不觉得‘啊这是我们分手之后他的家。’我还觉得电脑房特赏心悦目来着，然后开放式厨房挺好，没了。我知道他哥哥以为我们俩熬个几年可能还是会重新在一起，但我觉得我和他在这点上的认知应该一致，我们俩的统计数据会增加的只有认识的年数了。别的，就都停了。

B面·金俊秀·7月

我不知道别人，反正我对夏天感情一般。我是冬天出生的，喜欢春天的人。别的季节跟我的关系都不大，如果不算上跟他认识的7月份的话。

我对特殊的日子，特殊的事儿有点执念。我自己的生活方式其实从一般来讲是比较规律的，不怎么变的兴趣，不怎么变的朋友，不怎么变的假日去处，不怎么变的同居人。跟他一起住了6年，从开始到最后都觉得又烦人又幸运。他最开始是个乖巧文静的弟弟，后来是个很好的可以一起耍的哥们，然后又变成有点小孩子气的恋人，最后到分手之前则一直都是我最放不下的人。我跟他提分手之后关在屋子里哭了好久，就跟我们第一次亲吻之后一样。我其实受不了，但我觉得自己既然已经混蛋了，不能连为了自己的混蛋负责任的勇气都没有。但我还是觉得特别恼自己，为什么偏偏还是选了7月呢，以后每年7月怎么办，去澳大利亚过么？要不，外面是热的，心里是凉的，感觉会开发出新的现代病。

分手之后我就搬家了。毕竟是换了工作，还赖在原来单位的宿舍也是不可能的。我买了自己的房子，装修得特别起劲，我哥过来帮忙参谋的时候调侃说没想到还真弄得有声有色有模有样的。我什么都没说，只觉得心里满满的，比跟他一起吃纳豆的时候还充实的感觉。哥问说：“你觉得他要有一天也买了房子，会不会也装成这样？”我特诚恳地说：“不知道。“我是觉得没多大可能，虽然认识了8年，我在我身上找不到太多的他，他身上大概也不会有太多的我。我记得曾经有人说过这么一句话，“你被切割成成千上百个块，匍匐在别人的身体里。”我和他在最重要的时间段是一起成长起来的，每天每天这么看着看着，再看别人就都也能看到一点他的影子了，但我自己身上倒是丁点儿也找不到。不过我觉得其实情有可原，毕竟是打打闹闹一起长大的，谁也不想输给谁，努力地跟对方不一样，要能找到的话就说明我输了。

我其实有点害怕输给他。他给别人说过，觉得我是可以跟着走的人。我宁可跑到他看不见的地方停着，也不想跟他并肩着并肩着被落到后边去了，那样太丢人了。

C面·影子爱人·6百

我在神社前的箱子里投了6百円，和他一起买罐装咖啡之后找的零钱。许愿我们就算在不远的将来分道扬镳的话也要各自安好。连鸟居都还没走到，我就发现和他一起走出神社屋檐的人不再是我了。和他一起走着的我是未来的会跟他分开的我，而跟他在一直一直在一起的我停在了原地。

我听到自己的声音说，“然后去哪里？”我听到他说：“去吃东西吧。”然后意识到自己以后再也不能跟他分吃一串关东煮，同喝一碗海带汤了。

我的6百円的廉价愿望没敢说出口的一半，是希望自己能留在他身边。不知道神是怎么听见的。

A面·沈昌珉·5国

因为工作的关系，得以跟他一起去了很多很多地方。留下珍贵回忆的那些，像是中国美国捷克法国和日本，看到护照上留下的戳的时候都能一瞬间想到那些弥足珍贵的回忆。然而不知从什么时候起，再去到这些地方的时候看到旅途留下来的东西的时候，偶尔能看到记忆里的他实际地出现。

比如在巴黎的那次，坐在车上经过曾经一起去过的餐厅的时候，前一秒脑海里刚浮现他坐在窗边的座位接过身边的人切好的牛排塞得脸都鼓起来，面前放着我当时边看笑话边帮他叫的果味香槟，后一秒就真切地看到他站在餐厅门口也望向车里的我的方向。我无法相信自己的视线一般扭过头视线追过去的时候，他就好好地站在店门口，有些迟疑地不很确定的样子，却还是抬起手向我挥了挥，口型看起来好像是很努力地在说法语的“你好”。同行的人问我说怎么了，我只好笑笑说“没事看到了个奇怪的人。”这些记忆里的他的残影不仅仅是在那里待着，有些时候分明连视线都能对上。但一旦对上十有八九他又会吓一跳的样子跑消失不见，像在巴黎那样看到他朝我笑的样子特别稀少。

另外的唯一一次跟明明不是他的他有某种形式上的交流是在中国上海。晚上回到住的酒店房间的时候他正坐在飘窗那里摇头晃脑地唱歌。我明明从没有听过他唱的，但却一词不差地完整地唱了出来。我能确切地听见，那个声音从来不会认错。我拨了个电话过去给他，没有人接。手机自然也没有在我酒店的房间里响起来。而窗边的他唱完看到站在玄关愣住没有走过去的我，没有像之前那样又一下子跑不见，而是又换了另一首歌唱了开头的句子，我自然而然地接过来，他笑得特别得逞地站起来，鼓了鼓掌，空气细微地震动。我打了个冷战，搓了搓手臂，再抬眼他就又没在视线里了。更晚一点的时候洗完澡出来收到他的短信，说刚刚在洗澡问我今晚顺不顺利抱歉没能接到电话。我说没事了，也不早了让他赶紧睡。然后分手以来第一次对他说了一句晚安。他回了一个笑脸过来说，好梦。

我说不清为什么会有这种感觉，但就是直觉刚刚看到的那个他还仍在窗边的位置，像刚刚一样陪在我身边。然后因着这奇怪的想法，我睡着的时候都觉得似乎床的另一半有他躺下之后那熟悉的轻轻颤动。

B面·金俊秀·4次

和他同住的几年里一共有4次，因为吵架而分居的经历。其中一次他换去同住的朋友把衣服循序渐进地都堆进了我们的屋子的，原来是他的现在空了的那张床上。和好的那天晚上他不得已挤在我的床上跟我抢被子。我说：“我就不说告诉过你了。”他说：“啊金俊秀你的得意脸真是太讨人厌了。”我倒抽一口气佯装又生他的气，道：“我比你大哎，不用敬语也不可以连名带姓！再说了黑了吧唧你又看不见。”他说：“看得见的，就算暗一点也是看得见的。”“啊？又说话一套一套的小心老得快。”“啊真是，你这么幼稚我总得成熟一点。啊真是的，你太会毁气氛了，难得我说这么俗的话。”“啊？”“我说，看得见啊！你的脸！就算是暗一点，脑海里面还是有的。”“…啊！啊干嘛说这种话啦。”“哈哈。”“不好笑。”“哈哈哈。”“都说不好笑啦！”

但是就是像这样看似微不足道的往事却留下了我预想不到的后遗症。我如果出门在外自己一个人住的房间有两张床的话，那张床必定会被什么，不一定是衣服，什么都有可能占据而没办法继续履行它本有的供人休息的使命。在爸妈家住的时候，从国外回来的哥哥发现他的床被我的行李占领的时候就抓狂到不行。最后还是换了床，哥哥倒头在我的床上睡下之后我自己磨磨蹭蹭又收拾了好久才弄完。

造成这种情况的那个始作俑者朋友是少有几个知道我和他的恋情的人之一。他形容我这种所谓的副作用为“现代恋爱病”。我说：“哪里有那么多病。”朋友反唇相讥:“你的日语都忘光了么，你这就是典型的蹭得累！A-O-J-I-A-O，傲！娇！”我笑说：“总会有的嘛，有点怀念原来的时候。男人不是应该学会享受寂寞，才会更有魅力。”朋友一脸受不了的表情：“就数你和他歪理十八条最多了，别人还说理解不了你们俩怎么就滚到一起去了，我看完全你俩根本就是狼狈为奸。”“哥，快救救你自己的下限。”

我知道这种没什么意义还有可能给旁人带来困扰的行为（习惯）保有下去没什么好事。我只是想或多或少的把以前那4次给我们搭的台阶留下，让他还有机会对我说一句晚安，我回一句好梦。

C面·影子爱人·3点

凌晨3点他工作结束回到屋里。我在房间角落偷偷看他，把自己扔在床上呜呜嘤嘤地不知道在哼唧什么。觉得特别可爱。我好喜欢他现在的卷发，不知道另一个我会不会也这样觉得。但不管是哪个我大概都传达不到。

我仍没能弄清现在的我到底什么时候能跟着他移动什么时候不能。什么时候我会被留在一个地方动不了，什么时候我又可以随便乱走。但有一点我很确信——就算是凌晨3点这种不尴不尬不知该说晚上还是早晨的时间，他也还是会回来，回到有我在的地方。

A面·沈昌珉·2天

从和他分手之后的闲暇到恢复到忙碌的工作生活之后也有一年多的光景了。难得的为了新的工作任务有两天的特别假期。一觉醒来，看看已经微亮的天空感觉心情特别晴朗。用他会喜欢的通俗易懂模式去形容的话就是所谓的偷得浮生，两日闲？（笑）。曾经也有过那么一次，长期在国外忙碌短暂的回国的时候曾经有过那么两天的珍贵假期。临放假头天晚上分别去跟国内最要好的朋友见过了面，第二天早上一醒过来有一种好像没什么挂心的事了的错觉一般的轻松感。睁眼最先看到的是他睡得头发乱七八糟埋在被子底下只露出一对儿蝌蚪眼却在目不斜视地【唧——】地盯着我。“喂我会心情不好的哟，一整天。”我不假思索地脱口而出。蝌蚪眼眨巴两下闭上了扭过身从被子里滑出来，弯下腰开始捡衣服穿。这次换我的视线一瞬不瞬地看着他光洁的后背，传说中的脊椎骨，因为动作而折起来的肩胛，光滑的肩线，怎么看都很顺眼的臂膀，细腰和…唔，视线再往下会不妙。他抬起手臂把自己装进我的衬衫里，回头做了个鬼脸就甩着晃眼的颀长双腿出了卧室。我胡乱地套上裤子追出去，在他背后佯装生气：“喂！好歹把裤子穿上！”正在吃早饭的同住的某位哥哥津津有味地看着，被我狠狠地瞪回去！“哥！吃你的早饭眼神不要瞎飘！”他偷笑的声音隐隐穿来。虽然是很普通的晨间戏码，却因为难得的悠哉而显得特别可爱。

那次的短假期，虽然因为一如既往的种种原因，并没能去所谓的众人推崇的约会场所或是光贵陆离的观光景点，但赖在宿舍里打打闹闹得也算是非常珍贵的回忆。如今拿着节目组要求的书坐在阳光下读着，不免就想起当时身边赖着的打着游戏嘀嘀咕咕啰啰嗦嗦的他。当时他还头枕着我的腿拿着我的书给我朗读了好久好久，声情并茂十分有趣。

和他分手之后一直没能更新的恋爱状态数据，跟着交往年数一起不争气地停着。但每每时不时脑海里的他又跑到面前的时候还是觉得继续就这么跟这个幻想朋友一般影子一般的他这么耗着时间也不坏。这样想着抬脚佯装要踹躺在旁边晒着太阳的透明的他，他吓一跳滚到一边眨巴着眼睛惊恐地喘着气看着我，一半后怕一半责怪的眼神让我哈哈大笑，那么切实的快乐就好像一切都没有变过。

B面·金俊秀·1分

和他分手以来不是没有展开新的恋情的机会，可一旦有人靠近身边，变得有些过分亲密亲近渐渐有些暧昧不明了的话，我又会不由地逃开。但这样的情况持续了一年多又觉得不合情合理了，慢慢地开始觉得想要顺其自然。一直以来绷着的情绪一下子松懈下来，就像突然被图钉扎穿的轮胎或是突然撒手放跑的气球，关于他的想法以阻挡不了的速度【噗——】地从思想的各个角落冒了出来。以为可以拧上哪里的闸门再关上的，但又似乎覆水难收了。就像无数的情歌里唱过的那样，不能免俗地好奇着他日常的近况，像是最近迷恋的游戏，最近在看的书，最近又新发现了什么美食，或是最近假期的时候都在干什么。虽然也不是听不到有关他的消息，但不是在他身边最近的位置总觉得不一样。不亲眼看到的话，总不觉得真实。

一分钟的难得的会面，或者可以说是匆匆一瞥。大概是杂志照片拍摄或是采访结束之后的他化妆间的门半开着，镜子折射出他坐在镜子旁边高脚转椅上的侧脸，笑得特别开心的模样。穿着修身的拼贴感十足的西装，从衣襟内翻出的衬衫立领一如既往地衬得他的气质愈发的出众，领结更是完全的加分项。他一只脚踩在转椅的支架上，一只脚稳稳地踩在地板上，傲人身高看得让人有点牙痒痒。双手交叉着闲闲搭在身前，从肩膀到指尖笔直而修长的线条格外惹眼，轻轻松松就看起来像是一副画一张杂志照片一个电脑桌面一块看了一眼就希望它一直在的公车站广告版。我看着他在镜子里的身影，身侧的沙发上坐着的人在镜子里模模糊糊地呈现出半个后脑勺，微微翘起的头发看着有点像我的经典发型，虽然肯定不是如今站在门外的我。身后传来他工作搭档的声音，我反射性地抬起脚准备逃开他的化妆间门口，沙发上的人仰起脸来看着他，那个侧脸怎么看都很像我每天早上起来会在镜子里看到的面孔。

我陪同过来工作的友人出现在视线里，似乎是来认领消失不见的我。我只好晃晃脑袋认定最后看到的，只是短短一分钟美梦里不小心投射入内的臆想。在刚刚的一分钟里我看到需要填入心之记忆簿的只有他开心的笑颜。

C面·影子爱人·00

再过两个小时。

就是我成为原来的沈昌珉和金俊秀的影子一般的存在两周年的时刻了。

以后…又会怎么样呢？


End file.
